1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses with no temples connected but replaceable lenses installed
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses usually includes a spectacles frame and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the spectacles frame. The spectacles frame is provided with a unit of nose pads centrally and two pivotal portions at both sides thereof, respectively. A front end of each temple is integrated with one of the pivotal portions of the spectacles frame by a screw, so that each temple can perform inward folding or outward stretching movement related to the spectacles frame. A user who intends to wear a pair of eyeglasses has to hang the temples on his/her ears and lean the unit of nose pads on the nasal bridge. However, the user who wears a pair of eyeglasses for a long time may feel uncomfortable because of the temples compressing auricles. Moreover, lenses of a pair of conventional eyeglasses cannot be replaced easily.